1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of door striker plate assemblies and more particularly to a system and apparatus for an adjustable door striker plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional practice, entryway strikers are deployed to accept door locks and deadbolts, holding a door shut when the bolt is within an opening of the striker. A simple striker is generally fabricated from metal having an opening slightly larger than the bolt and an engaging surface that is angled so that as the door closes, the angle of the striker engages with the spring tensioned bolt, pushing the bolt inwardly into the door lock assembly until the bolt passes over the opening, where the spring forces the bolt into the opening, holding the door closed. Often, two screws hold the striker to the doorframe. Being that the doorframe is usually pre-drilled to accept this common striker, the striker's location is fixed, making adjustments to accommodate manufacturing and installation variances very difficult.
The same issue is present in double door installations. In a double door installation, the striker is mounted on the inactive door and the door lock or deadbolt is mounted on the active door. Since both the active and inactive door is hinged, even more variations in installation are possible, making it very difficult to align the striker with the door lock or deadbolt when the striker is installed in a fixed position.
What is needed is a striker system that will provide for horizontal height adjustment and vertical depth adjustment to permit the striker to align with the deadbolts and door locks.